Roadhog Vs. Sweet Tooth
Roadhog Vs. Sweet Tooth is Episode 1 of Desert Croc's Death Battles. It features Roadhog from Overwatch and Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. Description Overwatch Vs. Twisted Metal! Two large masked serial killers clash in a brutal fight to the death! Will Sweet Tooth be making bacon after the fight or can Roadhog prove that clowns aren't scary anymore? Interlude Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, did you know Halloween is on the horizon? Wiz: What are you gonna dress up as? Boomstick: We're too old for that sort of stuff! I meant that I wanna use scary characters in this battle! Wiz: Vampires? Werewolves? Zombies? Boomstick: Well, those are all fictional creatures. You wanna know what is scary and exists in real life? Wiz: Your Mom? Boomstick: No! Dammnit Wiz! I'm talking about serial killers! ''' Wiz: So who are we going to be using? Jason Voorhees? Michael Myers? '''Boomstick: No, Wiz. We shall be exploring killers in video games. Wiz: Well, I'm all down for that! I think I have just the two in mind! Boomstick: Roadhog, the massive Australian junker from Overwatch. Wiz: And Sweet Tooth, A.K.A. Needles Kane, the killer clown from Twisted Metal. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Roadhog Boomstick: Mako Rutledge was an Australian who had a nice life. Wiz: He HAD one. It didn't last, as the government douche-bags thought it would be a good idea to give the land to the omnics as a sign of peace. Little did they know this meant that Mako and many other residents would lose their homes to the robots. Boomstick: Are you sure this isn't The Terminator all over again? Wiz: I don't know! Anyway, these people were not happy with this. In response, they started a rebellion in order to take back the land that had been stripped away from them. Boomstick: In order to prevent further creation of more omnics, they sabotaged the fusion core in an omnic factory. This caused and explosion that turned all of Australia into a post-apocalyptic wasteland Wiz: So basically, this is Mad Max, right? Boomstick: I guess you could put it that way. Wiz: This incident completely changed Mako. While adapting to the new environment, he slapped on a gas mask, geared up with a junkyard style aresenal, and became the killer that we all know as Roadhog! Roadhog: I'm a one man apocalypse! Boomstick: As you may have guessed by now, Roadhog is a dangerous and wanted criminal. Teaming up with a fellow junker by the name of Junkrat, the two have traversed the globe, causing mayhem and destruction in their wake! Wiz: This amount of crime only means that Roadhog must be suited for a fight whenever one comes his way, and that he is! Boomstick: Roadhog's main weapon is his Scrap Gun. It is a gun that fires, well, scrap. Wiz: So is that where he puts all his rubbish? Boomstick: Well, it's scrap metal, to be more precise. The gun functions like a shotgun and fires blasts of shrapnel that deal a lot of damage at close range! Improvising goes a long way. Wiz: That's not all! If Roadhog's enemy decides to run away, he can fire a compressed ball of scrap metal as a mid range projectile! You ain't getting away from this little piggy! Boomstick: The gun only fires four rounds before it needs to be reloaded, so he must choose the right time to reload or he may have to do it when the enemy is attack him, preventing him from doing anything against them! Wiz: Of course, at long range, the weapon is practically useless, but this is where Roadhog's chain hook comes in! Boomstick: Roadhog can use the hook to grab an opponent at long range and yank them towards him! Just like Scorpion! Wiz: And when this happens, it's a face full of scrap metal for his victim! Boomstick: There's almost no one that can escape from this hook! It doesn't matter if you are wearing armor or in a combat mech, Roadhog still has the strength to reel whatever he hooks in! Wiz: The hook can also be used as a melee weapon. While the damage it deals isn't very impressive, it is still useful for finishing off someone who is close to death. No one is getting off the hook! Roadhog: Here little piggy! Boomstick: But we are not talking about Captain Hook here. Roadhog still has a few more tricks up his sleeve! Wiz: He has a canister which he inhales from to restore half of his health. Boomstick: Wait, what is in that canister exactly? Wiz: I dunno. If I were to guess, I'd say... Boomstick: That's enough! While this healing ability is very helpful, it has a drawback. Roadhog cannot move while using it so he is free to be attacked by anyone! For this reason, it is best used when he is safe from harm. Wiz: And finally, there's his ultimate, the Whole Hog! Boomstick: Wait, he uses a pig as a weapon? How is something like that possible? Wiz: That's just a name! It is really a top-loader that Roadhog attaches to his scrap gun. Once he does this, he turns the crank like mad, sending a stream of shrapnel in front of him! Boomstick: It has the power to push enemies back and if someone is backed into a corner, they can't escape! It's goodbye for them! Wiz: There are a few catches though. The Whole Hog lasts for a short six seconds and if Roadhog is stunned while using it, it will be interrupted. Roadhog: Like takin' candy from a baby! Boomstick: Did we forget to mention that while Roadhog is very dangerous, he is also extremely durable? Wiz: He has the most health out of all the playable heroes in Overwatch, with a whopping 600 points! That is more than Reinhardt, who wears armor all over his body for crying out loud! Boomstick: He has also taken out a horde of drones alongside Junkrat and even managed to survive an explosion that destroyed a building with no trouble! Wiz: Despite how much of a monster he is, Roadhog does have his flaws. He is rather slow and he is practically harmless at long range without his hook! Boomstick: But he isn't letting his weaknesses stop him! Alongside Junkrat, he has pulled off many heists around the world without any trouble. Just comes to show that not even justice can do crap against someone as scary as him! Wiz: This is one face you would not want to see in your neighborhood! News Reporter: If you have any information as to the whereabouts of these two extremely dangerous criminals, you need to contact us right away! Remember, crime doesn't pay, but we do! Sweet Tooth Boomstick: Who doesn't like ice cream? The sweet sensation melting in your mouth is enough to keep you coming back for more! Wiz: And whenever you hear that jingle in the distance, you know it's time for a treat because the ice cream truck has arrived! Boomstick: It certainly has! The flavor of the day is screams of horror with blood topping! Wiz: Yea...wait, what? Boomstick: You thought the ice cream man was coming but you were wrong! It's the killer clown Sweet Tooth in his ice cream truck of doom! Sweet Tooth: So let me tell you something boys and girls, I sure as hell believe in curses now! Wiz: Marcus Kane lived a life serving ice cream to children. Sounds like a happy life, right? Boomstick: But apparently, he had a dark side. This side, named Needles, gave Marcus with hatred for the boring life he had. Wiz: After a while, Needles proved to be to powerful to resist, as Marcus gave in to the dark side and put on a mask. Boomstick: Are you sure we're not talking about Darth Vader? Wiz: Marcus' head caught on fire, yet somehow he is fine with that, and he became the Sweet Tooth, the clown out for bloodshed! Boomstick: He slaughtered his family leaving his daughter till last. However, she got away at the last minute. Sweet Tooth, craving her blood, decided to enter and win the Twisted Metal tournament so that the mysterious man known only as Calypso would grant his wish and take him to where she had been hiding all those years. Wiz: ...Which happened to be six feet under. Sweet Tooth: You can't kill me! You can't kill me! You can't ever kill me! I'll find you Calypso! I'll fucking find you and fucking kill you! Boomstick: What a happy family reunion! Wiz: Sweet Tooth is a brutal combatant. He can breath fire and is strong enough to lift fully grown men and toss them through windows! Boomstick: He has a variety of weapons at his disposal, including melee weapons, ranged weapons and some explosives. Wiz: Let's start with the iconic weapon shall we? Sweet Tooth's weapon of choice is a machete. It makes the perfect hack n' slash weapon and he often uses it when he goes on a killing spree. Boomstick: He can also throw the machete from a distance if his victim is trying to run away! He would have made a good knife thrower at a circus. Wiz: There's also his chainsaw, which he can spin around with and attack enemies on all sides of him. Boomstick: As for the gun, there's the 12-gauge shotgun. Perfect for blowing the opponent away at close-range! Wiz: Next up is the explosives. The first one is the land mine, which Sweet Tooth can plant on the ground as a trap. When the opponent steps on it, it triggers an explosion right under their feet! Boomstick: The other one is the Molotov Cocktail. This is an item that when thrown, blows up upon impact and creates flames! Wiz: He also has some TNT which he can attach to his opponents and a missile which can be remote controlled! Boomstick: A toy only a madman would want! Wiz: We are saving is best weapon till last. It is none other than his Ice Cream Truck! Boomstick: That's right! Sweet Tooth has caused a lot of destruction in his truck. Why, it's powerful enough to destroy a dam and even the Statue of Liberty! ''' Wiz: It comes packed with two gatling guns, two missile launchers, napalm cones. Even the head on the top of the truck is a weapon! '''Boomstick: It is called the Laughing Ghost. Why? Because it can phase through walls to reach its target! Wiz: But wait, there's more! Just when you thought Sweet Tooth couldn't be equipped with more destructive gear, you find out that his truck can transform! Boomstick: Like Optimus Prime? Wiz: Introducing the Sweet Bot! It is a giant mecha that has the ability to fly though the air using a built in jet pack! Boomstick: It also has a gatling gun for an arm, which fires a large stream of bullets and it also equipped with it's own version of the Laughing Ghost, called the Laughing Death! Wiz: The Laughing Death works very similar to the Laughing Ghost. The Sweet Bot can detach it's head and hurl it at a target! On impact, a large explosion is created. Boomstick: And last but not least, there's the Sweet Slam! The Sweet Bot slams the ground when it lands, creating a shockwave that can knock back anything in range! Wiz: Sweet Tooth is a master of mayhem. He has committed many crimes over the years and manages to get away with it! Boomstick: He once slaughtered all the people in an entire twelve-story hospital! Not even the police who arrived to stop him could manage to take him down! Wiz: However, he was once caught and was sentenced to death! Boomstick: Wait, so he was brought to justice after all? Wiz: Of course not! He survived being electrocuted on the electric chair and killed the guards who were with him! Boomstick: Woah! Can this guy be stopped? Wiz: Actually, that's not the case. While Sweet Tooth is durable beyond the average man, he is still human and can be harmed by sharp objects, like how he got his eye stabbed out with a pair of scissors Boomstick: Ouch! Wiz: But really, this doesn't mean that you should try to stop the guy! He's gonna continue his killing spree until he grows bored of it, which is probably never! Boomstick: If people think clowns are scary, they've only seen half of the picture! Sweet Tooth: Now that I'm free, I'm going to be the greatest of all time! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle An ice cream truck zoomed down an empty highway as an eerie jingle played. The driver, Sweet Tooth, had something on his mind. "So if I win this tournament of Calypso's, I'll have a single wish granted. Just what I needed! There's no hiding from me now!" He was busy with the though of spilling her blood when he was interrupted by the sound of another vehicle. "Hm?" He looked in the mirror to see a large man in a gas mask tailing him on a motorcycle. "The hell? What does he want?" Before Sweet Tooth could think about anything else, Roadhog threw his hook at the truck, trying to latch on to the backdoor. He missed, but managed to scratch the target. "That fucker! What is he trying to do to my truck?! I'll make that bastard bleed!" He leaned out the window and fired at the motorcycle, puncturing its tire. Roadhog lost control and jumped off. He landed on the bitumen and stared at his broken vehicle as he got up. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth pulled over and got out of his truck. With his machete in hand, he slowly walked towards Roadhog, who was not paying attention to him. "I'll gut you like the filthy piece of shit that you are!" Roadhog directed his attention to the clown. "I just wanted some ice cream and you wreck my chopper for it. I'll make you pay!" "Fuck your chopper! You tried to damage my truck! Now get ready to bleed!" Roadhog grunted as he held up his hook and scrap gun. The two were now prepared to kill. With his desire to kill, Sweet Tooth ran at Roadhog and swung his machete. Roadhog blocked the attack with his hook, as well as a few more after that. With the first chance he got, Roadhog aimed his Scrap Gun at the clown and fired. Sweet Tooth held his machete in front of himself to reduce damage, but was still knocked back a little after taking some damage. "Guns, eh? Two can play at that game!" Roadhog fired a chunk of scrap metal at Sweet Tooth, who quickly pulled out his shotgun and blasted the oncoming projectile to pieces. Roadhog fired a two more chunks but Sweet Tooth took care of them easily in the same manner. Roadhog now had to reload his gun. "You're wide open!" Sweet Tooth blasted Roadhog with the shotgun, briefly stunning him. He then equipped his machete and began slashing Roadhog a for a few seconds before barging into him with his shoulder. Roadhog was sent flying through the air and bounced a little. He then got back to his feet while coughing. Meanwhile. Sweet Tooth was preparing some Molotov Cocktails. He started throwing them at Roadhog, who saw them and shot them out of the air like clay discs before they could reach him. "Stubborn swine! I can't wait to see you suffer!" Sweet Tooth was about to throw another bottle but was interrupted when Roadhog tossed out his hook, grabbed Sweet Tooth and pulled him closer to his position. "The hell?" Before Sweet Tooth could say anything else, he was blasted wit the scrap gun. Roadhog then hit the clown with the hook, causing him to stumble back a bit. Roadhog was safe to reload. In anger, Sweet Tooth threw his machete at Roadhog, who was hit by it, though it didn't do much. This annoyed him a bit. "Why won't you just die? I'm coming over there for you! As soon as Roadhog took a few steps forward, he was blown away. "Idiot! You stepped on my mine! Now I will send you to hell!" Sweet Tooth ran up to Roadhog with his chainsaw. He then swung the chainsaw around, landing multiple hits on his foe. After this, he then stuck some TNT on Roadhog's big belly and kicked him away. Roadhog exploded and Sweet Tooth watched in delight. "Now that that fucker is dead, I better hit the road." Sweet Tooth was about to turn around when he noticed something in the distance as the smoke began to clear. Roadhog was still alive. "How the fuck is he still alive?! Whatever! He's probably on death's door at this point! I'll just put him out of his misery!" As he walked up to his foe, he noticed that he appeared to be sniffing the inside a canister. "Huh?" Once the smoke fully cleared Sweet Tooth could see that Roadhog was fine. It was as if he hadn't taken any damage at all. "How the fuck is this possible!" Roadhog immediately hooked Sweet Tooth before he could react and pulled him in. He then inserted a top-loader on his Scrap Gun and began turning a crank really fast, sending a stream of shrapnel flying at Sweet Tooth. The stream damaged him while knocking him back. Roadhog walked forward to make sure that Sweet Tooth was constantly being pushed away by the stream. After a while. He took the top-loader off and put it away. Sweet Tooth was knocked against his truck and fell to the ground. "What the hell am I supposed to do to kill this guy?" He thought to himself while getting up to his feet. He then noticed something. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before? Roadhog was making an advance. Without thinking twice, Sweet Tooth hopped in his truck and close the door. Roadhog began to wonder what he was doing. Was he trying to hide? Sweet Tooth turned the truck on and laughed maniacally. "Hey pig, try this on for size!" Roadhog didn't know what the clown meant by that but he soon found out. The truck began to transform. It grew arms and legs, reveling a giant mecha. It was the Sweet Bot. Sweet Tooth continued laughing. "Now this time, I'll crush you for good!" The Sweet Bot aimed its gatling gun at Roadhog and began firing. Roadhog took the damage, but before he could take anymore, he threw the hook at the gun. It latched on and he began to pull. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" Roadhog pulled with all of his might until the gatling gun was ripped off the Sweet Bot. Sweet Tooth roared in anger. "How can this swine be so fucking strong!?" Roadhog inhaled from his canister one more to restore some health. He then began swinging his hook around, preparing to throw it again. "Bastard! I won't let you take my truck apart!" The Sweet Bot activate its jetpack and rose high into the air as soon as Roadhog threw his hook a second time. However, the Sweet Bot was now out of reach of Roadhog's hook and was safe from harm. The very moment he got the chance, Sweet Tooth fired a barrage of missiles at Roadhog, all of which hit him. After this, Sweet Tooth could see that Roadhog was barely alive, but was about to recover some health using his canister. "Oh no you don't!" The Sweet Bot threw the Laughing Death at Roadhog, who was in the process of healing and couldn't move. As a result, he took a direct hit and was blown away by the blast. He survived, but was barely alive. "Now it's time to say goodbye, pig!" The Sweet Bot came back down to Earth, right over Roadhog. It performed the Sweet Slam, crushing the killer into a bloody pulp. The Sweet Bot transformed back into a truck as Sweet Tooth laughed in victory. "I hope this teaches everyone a lesson! Don't mess with this clown!" K.O.! Sweet Tooth drives down the highway in his truck. At the same time, vultures feast on Roadhog's remains. Results Boomstick: Now that was a killer who wasn't clowning around! Wiz: Roadhog is stronger and more durable than Sweet Tooth, that may be true, but Sweet Tooth more than made up for that with his heavy arsenal. Boomstick: Sweet Tooth had a lot of weapons that helped him in many situations during the fight. He had the machete and the chainsaw as melee weapons, The shotgun for heavy damage, the Molotov Cocktails for long range, the mine as a trap and the TNT as an explosive that he can stick to the opponent, so there's just no avoiding it! Wiz: Sweet Tooth is also faster than Roadhog and is able to dish out any punishment he can give him. I mean, he survived an electric chair, for crying out loud! I'm pretty sure someone who could do that wouldn't go down that easily! Boomstick: And where do I even begin with the Sweet Bot. Roadhog may have the strength to pull a part of it off with his hook, maybe two, but that's not going to be enough, especially when the robot has a lot more mobility than he does! Wiz: Roadhog is practically harmless at long range, so as long as the Sweet Bot is able to stay in the air, there's nothing he can do! Boomstick: Roadhog also doesn't have that many ways to harm Sweet Tooth other than the Scrap Gun. The hook only brings his opponent towards him and while it can be used as a melee weapon, it really doesn't do that much damage. Wiz: Not to mention that Roadhog doesn't have a way to dodge Sweet Tooth's attacks, since he is a large target and isn't very mobile. It didn't help that he couldn't move while healing! Boomstick: It looks like the only ice cream Roadhog will be getting is the sweet taste of death. Wiz: The winner is Sweet Tooth. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Desert Croc Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016